The Wandering Mutant (rp)
Plot: A few scientist got their hands on blood samples from patients from a hospital, but two vials strike their interest. The Vials of Axel the hedgehog and Shira the Fox are used to create a hybrid of hedgehog and fox they name Subject #481. As the embryo forms they conduct experiments on it giving it high intelligence. The containment chamber starts to shake. Characters Axel the Hedgehog Shira the Fox Subject #481 Zikuto the Wolf Classic Grief Raven the Panther (Too lazy for link) Rock the Cat Mahdi the Weasel Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog ACT 1 CREATION OF TERROR 3 scientists stand in front of an empty containment tube as they hold up a vial of blood. One of them having bite marks on his arms a black eye and 2 of his fingers on his left hand are in a sling. " Damn it Ripley, why didn't you tell me that one hedgehog hated needles!!??" " Hmph your screaming was amusing when he when he bit your arm in several different places. But forget about that We got what we wanted." Ripley placed a drop of blood on a control pad on the chamber. "Axel the Hedgehog hm? Born with a power called the Vector Control, by scientist and the aura of Fenrir by the people of his island. Mixed with Shira's vision of the hunter our weapon will be the unstoppable! We can finally have vengeance of Robotnik for destroying our lab and our home." Ripley bangs his fist on his computer. A black wolf stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. His tail twitched when the scientist banged his fist. "That's the last time I get in a fight with a flame thrower." Grief said as he was in the hospital to check out a second degree burn. The wolf left and came out of the lab. "Don't they know their creation will just end up in disaster...? Jesus, they never learn..." He mutters. His face was covered with the trench coat hood. The blood of both Axel and Shira mix in the tube it starts to take shape into a embryo. " Good it will take 7 months for him to be ready. I want you 2 to check on it everyday and record its progress until its time to experiment. " The lead scientist walks out the room. The wolf stumbled upon the hospital and sat outside of it for a while, deciding to take a quick smoke. "Damn...I'm running out." A black hedgehog and and gray fox came out of the hospital. " Did you really have to bite the doctor 6 times Axel?" The fox said. "You know I hate needles the only reason I agreed to give blood was that we were gunna get ice cream later. By the way your paying for it like you said. don't expect a small bill." The black hedgehog said as he rubbed his arm. " Wow the tough leader of Nimagi the one who battles giant Robots and was trained by Fenrir is a afraid of a little needle hehe." Shira teased. " You're afraid of spiders! I showed you a Domestic House Spider just yesterday, might I add they are harmless and you fainted like a bolder sinking into the ocean." Axel replied. "SPIDERS ARE MISTAKES VIRA REGRETS MAKING!!! They have eight legs and and a lot of eyes how could you not be freaked out!." Shira said her tail twitching. The wolf looked at the two for a moment before looking back down. "I hope they dont know who I am..." He muttered. His hood was off this time revealing spiky hair that covered most of his face, and long black hair behind him. "I wonder when the doc will get here." The black and grey furred fox said to himself in the room. From being so nervous of Axel and Shira looking at him, the wolf went inside the hospital. He took a stroll across the halls, his hood up. "What ever lets just go back home an ice cream shop is down the way." Axel tightened his scarf and started walking again Shira by his side. Back the the lab "Ripley, Subject #481 is in its embryonic state faster than expected!!" One of the scientist came trough the door out of breath from running. Ripley sat up in his chair. " That is impossible its only been a few hours growth like that should take at least two months!" He got up. " Show me!!" They opened the doors and Subject #481 was in his embryonic state as the other scientist said. It floated in the tube. " Looks like this one is going to be a success after all" Ripley said smiling when he's fully developed start the experiments." He closed the door and walked to his room. Soon the wolf got out of the hospital and walked around town. He didn't notice Axel and Shira were in front of him as he collided into them, and falls onto his bottom, he hood throws back. "Oof! Argh...hard ground..." He grunted in pain. " hey watch where you're...... something about you seems familiar I don't know what." Axel said as he turned around. He grunted and got back up. "Whatever Axel...where have you been anyway...?" He looked a bit shocked after saying his name, even though he 'doesn't know them' Axel points like phoenix write. "YOU'RE ASONJA FROM ANOTHER LIFE AREN'T YOU!!!!" He jumps and a sword strike sound happens afterwards. "W-what?! N-n-no of course not!! Where'd you get that idea?!" " YOU KNEW MY NAME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!" Axel said suddenly behind a desk. "Damn video game references...." Shira face palms as the two talk. He notices he's behind a desk as well and he stands there confused. "Uhm...can I go now?" "Not until you admit your Asonja just in a different life!!" Axel said walking from his desk. "I'm not Asonja..." He crossed his arms, tightening his trench coat a little. Raven sprinted towards Axel and Shira as she came out of a shop. "Hey guys! So how was the whole donating blood thing?" She said, her tail swaying. " The most horrible thing I ever experienced." Axel's expression changed into a blank stare. " He hates needles.....a lot, but it was good we got cookies after that but they lost Axe'ls vial so as they went to get a little more from him he started biting on of the doctors.... then braking his hand. So basically it took 5 doctors to hold him down." Shira replied. Raven then noticed the black Wolf. He looked familiar to someone she once knew. Raven glanced at him, eyes wide. "Erm.. Who's this guy?" She asked Shira, pointing at the wolf. The wolf looked at Raven for a moment, jumped and then looked away, blushing. His grip tightened on his coat. "Some guy Axel thinks is Asonja in a different life." Shira said fixing her hair. "HE JUST BLUSHED WHEN HE SAW RAVEN! GIVE UP THE ACT ASONJA NOW I'M CONVINCED ITS YOU!!" Axel shouted as he snapped out of his trance. The wolf shook his head, his eyes tightened. "I DONT KNOW WHO THAT IS!!" "Uhh.." Raven blinked, and slowly backed up. "I swear I have a bad voodoo love charm on me.. First Bone, then Neubla, then Komerl, then Asonja." "I dont know who this Asonja is okay?!" The wolf shouted. "I don't expect you too, you idiot!" She shouted. Apparently, since his "death" she didn't like hearing his name, since she would have to think of him dying. The wolf jumped a little when she shouted back. He seemed a bit worried about her for some odd reason. Raven growled something, and sat down on the bench outside the Hospital. "So, now what?" She asked, eyes on the ground. The wolf loosened, finally calming down. "I-Im not sure, miss...uhm...what is your name?" He wasnt blushing oddly. He just looked at her normally. "What the hell is it to you?" She snarled, her fangs bared, and tail lashing. Raven didn't look very happy. He yelped and backed away. "D-dont hurt me please..." His tail flicked too, but it soon flopped down. "Be glad I won't." She growled, and slumped back onto the bench, glaring at the ground. "O-okay...but why're you so angry? Was it something I did?" He asked quietly. He didnt step close to her. Raven just growled in response without answering him. She crossed her arms, and glared at her feet angrily. "He even screams and begs for it life like Asonja!!" Axel said and Shira grabs his scarf dragging him away. " I think the doctors took TOO much blood from you" Shira sighed. Back at the lab a couple of days later Subject #481 grew larger and only a day has passed into a fully grown hedgehog. He had wires connected to him. the scientist push buttons on the computer. The wires start to electrocute the test subject his screams of pain echos in the room. "What do you feel?" Ripley walks up to the tube staring at Subject #481. "PAIN ALL I FEEL IS PAIN MAKE IT STOP!!" Subject #481 screamed. "Oh don't worry it'll stop sooner or later." Ripley walked out the room snickering. The electrocution stopped. "Subject #481 has finally shown feeling and emotions along with his supreme intellect. The vector control has the same weakness as Axel's. Nothing we can do about that but it shouldn't be a problem" One of the scientist started writing on his clipboard. Subject #481's pod started to shake. The scientist started to back up and the glass started to crack. " I hate you... I hate Ripley I HATE ALL HUMANS!!! HATE HATE HATE!!! GRAAAAA!!" The glass shattered Subject #481 was fully visible now. He was a white hedgehog with upward spines, A fox's tail blood red hair, and no mouth. He stepped out of the chamber and grabbed the scientist with his hand. "All humans are vile creatures I'll willingly destroy every single one on this planet!!" He started squeezing on the scientist throat. 4 mercenaries hired by the Ripley stormed in and aimed their guns at Subject #481. "Drop him now or we will shoot, you have till the count of 5!!" one of the mercs said aiming for Subjects #481's head. "Die humans..." Subject #481 held onto the scientist until until his body went limp. He started walking towards the mercenaries slowly. They started to freak out still aiming their guns and backing up. "Fine KILL HIM!!" They started firing but Subject # 481 activated his vector control causing the bullets to change trajectory. The bullets rebound against the wall and hits the mercenaries leave one alive he hugged his injured knee. Subject # 481 picks up a bullet and uses his vector control to flick it at the mercenary and it hits his other knee. The merc screams in pain. "I'll extinguish the human race from Mobius. Your death symbolizes the start of a mass genocide!" Subject uses his vector control again to flick another bullet and it hits the merc in the head the life from his eyes draining away as he falls to the floor. "Pipe down in there!" A disgruntled Grief said as she slammed his fist against the wall next room. "Oh god he's killing us!!!" A voice screamed, as the doors to a secret room flung open. A doctor ran through the hall, Subject #481 picked up a piece of broken glass. Screams of pain can be heard off screen and blood splatters on the wall. The hospital started evacuating patients while alarms sounded. The wolf hears the alarms and looked toward the hospital. "What the hell is going on now?!" He runs inside, pushing the patients out of his way. Subject #481 turns around he has a doctor by the shirt, the doctor's nose is bleeding from being punched. Then #481 looks at Zikuto. "Get out.... get out now" Subject #481 just says emotionlessly.. "Ahh fucking shit!" Grief said a she got up and walked out of the room to the hallway. Zikuto was a bit shocked for a moment but he stood his ground. "If you leave these innocent people alone then maybe I'd think twice..." " I wont, humans are worthless slime on Mobius, slime that I must and WILL wipe clean." He squeezes the throat of the doctor the sound of his vertebrae snapping can be heard. " If you get in my way, if you help these humans I will not have any mercy for you.." He narrowed his eyes at him and got in his fighting stance, his tail flicking. "Then I wont have any problem fighting you...for the sake of all of these people!" "Hey, you fucknuggets keep it down out here! Some of us need medical attention!" Grief shouted angerily at the people in the hallway. Zikuto looked at Grief for a moment. "Uhm...but he's killing everyone..." Subject #481 throw the corpse at Grief and lunged towards Zikuto. "If your a friend to the humans you're an enemy of mine!!" He jumped out of the way, grunting as well. He was pretty fast. "That's understandable, but could you at least try to catch me?" He threw plasma at Zikuto." SHUT UP ASONJA.... wait.. WHO THE HELL IS THAT...whos memories are these? In my brain I WANT to kill you but... memories preventing me.. these arnt mine... one called A--AXe....gaaah!!!" Subject #481 started holding his head and pulling his hair. "These memories hurt... they hurt my when they arnt mine..." "Lighten up, pal. I dont even know who this Asonja guy is either, but he sounds like a hot-headed freak." The wolf says, adjusting his trench coat. "Fuck you!" Grief says as he tosses the corpse off and then moves to the subject. "Whoa, chill. If you want to beat some sense into him that's fine with me." The wolf walks away from the scene, hands in his pockets. "Asonja was a calm collective pessimistic hedgehog who shied away from fighting he had a thing for this panther named raven. He was .....Axel's best friend he killed himself i think after the events of the mobian riders arc of their story. HOW do I know that? Axel's memories are apart me... his anger, his pain, his fears dreams. His blood thats the reason... His family displayed powers ever since Altair, the first Nimagi leader trained with the god Zaruth. WHERE IS HE!!" Subject #481 threw another plasma ball at Zikuto. He catches the plasma ball, and turns around to the Subject. "How should I know...? That's for you to find out, Im not telling you shit." He tossed the ball back, his hand a bit burnt. The plasma dissipated when it touched Subject #481. "You know where he is. take me to him." subject started walked trying to catch up. "If you arnt this "Asonja" person who are you?" "My name's Zikuto, not Asonja. I dont know who anyone is other than Axel. But are you sure you want me to take you to him?" He says, looking him partially. "You are the only one who recently had some sort of connection with him, you know which direction he went in." Subject #481 replied. "Fine. He went East toward a forest. I'll follow you there. And to be honest, I kind of have a hate for Axel as well...not a lot like "I want to kill him" or something like that, no." Zikuto replies as he heads out of the city. Subject #481 walks through the forest until they stop at a coast line. "You didnt say there was gunna be a ocean in the way." Subject #481 said turning to Zikuto. "That's because..." He shook his head quickly and groaned. "Never mind that, it's over here somewhere..." He looked around on the ground for a moment until finding a trapdoor. He opens it and gets a strange feeling. "It's...down here...why dont you go first?" " No its on an island off the coast of this continent... the memories tell me this... We need a plane or boat get one..." Subject #481 said starring of into the ocean. "Then...where does this lead...?" Zikuto wonders but closes the trapdoor. "I dont really want to know anyway..." He muttered and went to him. "I might know a way to get across. It's risky...for me anyway...but we can give it a try." "I have no idea get a boat... now.." Subject #481 said a little more serious. "Alright fine..." He mutters and walks around, search for a boat. Subject #481 continues to look out at the ocean. Zikuto finds a 'boat' and puts it on the shoreline. It was just large plank of wood. "There we go, a boat." A cat had been watching these events unfold from a tree. He jumped down. "Is that the best you can do?" he scoffed "Look. I've got a boat you can borrow, but if you're going to take it I demand to come along." "Whatever but when we get to this island I don't know whats going to happen." Subject #481 sighed. " Just get the boat already...." Zikuto said nothing but just went along with everyone else. He got on the boat but sat in the very back. Subject #481 stood as the boat was moving eyeing the island of Nimagi as it came into view. #481 noticed that Zikuto was in the back for a very reason; he was vomiting off of the boat. "THIS IS WHY I SUGGESTED WE SHOULDNT GET ON THE BOAT!" He says before vomiting again. "Your motion sick just like that Asonja person... will pick yourself up we're almost there" The island got closer the water started to get rougher like someone was manipulating the waves. "Arrrrgh...the waves are getting worse..." Zikuto pointed out. "Yeah its like a divine being or someone with control over water. Do you know who?" Subject turned to Zikuto. Meanwhile, a hedgehog who was wearing a black hooded cloak and appeared on top of the boat. His balance was unaffected by the rocking boat as he watched the subject and Zikuto. "So...It seems the rumors were true. I don't know what they're trying to do, but.....if they are planning something that involves that island, I'd better keep a close eye on those two." ''the hedgehog thought as he stood there with his arms crossed. Zikuto payed no attention. He was still rather green from the trip. "Arrrrgh...however is shaking this boat please stop..." He pleaded. The boat washed up onto the shore and Subject #481 stepped off. " This island is the island of NImagi am I wrong?" As #481 stepped onto the sand several arrows came from trees aimed straight for them Subject #481 dodged. "Up in the trees look!!" Shadowy figures shrink into the darkness. The hooded figure then backflips off of the boat and jumps in front of Subject #481 and then summons a sheild to protect him as he looked at him. "You alright?" Zikuto collapsed out of the boat, still green even though he wasnt on the boat anymore. "World...spinning..." He says. "Im fine." He jumps over the hooded figure and starts running into the jungle. "We gotta follow them!!" Poor Zikuto didnt move. He was still very sick. Someone walked up to Zikuto bow and arrow drawn. "Get up now... I dont wanna hurt you so cooperate and i'll try to convince my leader to show mercy." He rolled onto his back, showing his sick face. "I'd get up but...Everything's still spinning..." "I dont care get up!!." the person drew the arrow back further. Subject #481 ran after the shadows dodging traps trying to keep his footing. Zikuto got up willingly but almost collapsed back down. "Okay...Im up now..." "Walk on the path over there, the same one of your friends went." The person pushed Zikuto toward it. "Kay..." He says and walked in a drunk pattern with dizzy eyes. The person walked behind Zikuto bow still drawn. " Hurry up by the time you get there we'd all be dead!!" He did pick up the pace but he just falls over, STILL dizzy. "One second...there's this one spec of dust I have to look at...." The person kicked Zikuto in the face and picked him up by the collar. " MOVE!!" "Alright alright..." That seems to get him back into attention and walked for a moment. subject #481 stopped when he came into a open valley the shadows moved back as Axel walked up in front of them. "I sense the Aura of Fenrir in you. How?" "F---Father.." Subject #481 Replied. "What?! What are you insane?" Axel's expression turned into confusion. " I was created using your blood which help your dna so technically im your son." Zikuto continued to walk, with hands in his pockets. "How long is this walk going to take...?" He said. His German accent (which just about came in), was starting to affect his speech. "we are already here." The person pushed Zikuto on the ground and saluted towards Axel. "I hate to say this, but I've got to help." the hooded figure thought to himself as he rushed towards their destination. Zikuto groaned a bit and got up, wiping the dirt off. "Seriously...? Was that necessary...?" Axel looked at Zikuto. " Another trespasser on my island..." "Hmph...a dirty hedgehog." He crossed his arms, looking away for a second. The female tribe member hit Zikuto in the back of the head with her bow. "Watch your tongue outsider this is Axel the hedgehog, leader of this tribe. All he has to do is say the word and you're dead!" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever..." Axel looked at them both. "Chain the wolf up along with his friend here." Axel walked off. "What?! Why you...!" He growled, but was already chained up from the arms and ankles. He just growled. The tribe members started to escort their prisoners to the base. He was just growling the whole time, but it was quiet. when they got to the base they entered and throw them on the ground again. He growled this time louder. "Would you stop kicking me to the ground already?!" "No." This time Axel spoke. "Who are you two and why are you here?" "I'm just here because I got no place to live, actually. I dunno who the other guy is." "Subject #481 is my project number I was created by the DNA of you and Shira so in a weird way I'm you'r son." The guild was silent. The hooded figure came in as if on cue. "Wait, what?! Hey, looks like Axel's a dad! Yay! Oh, we're gonna be awesome friends!" he said in excitement as he ran over and hugged Subject #481. He then took off his hood and introduced himself. "I'm Komerl! And you are?" Zikuto growled at Komerl. "Another hedgehog?! Are you kidding me...?" He grumbled. Komerl can tell that he probably has something against hedgehogs or is just trying to act cool. Komerl suddenly released killing intent on Zikuto growling. '"You got a problem, bro?"''' Category:Roleplays